Oftentimes, people perform keyword searches to identify information, such as performing a keyword search on a web search engine (e.g., Google®) to search for information on the World Wide Web. Often, these keyword searches involve entering one or more terms of interest (e.g., weather, Detroit) directed to a subject of interest, such as the weather in the city of Detroit. The search results are generated simply based on the term(s) entered by the user, where the results are typically those that include one or more of the terms entered by the user.